A Century's Worth
by QuinnJ
Summary: A series of one-shots of Wendy's days in Neverland. Most chapters also feature Peter Pan, but other Neverland dwellers are likely to make appearances as well.
1. Humiliation

**A/N: As promised in the summary, this is a collection of tiny one-shots of Wendy's time in Neverland. Each chapter can stand on its own, they're not chronological nor related, however, they're consistent enough to be viewed as a whole I suppose. Just a heads up, don't expect to find fluffiness here.**

* * *

One girl. A crowd of boys. Tears. Laughter. It was a good day for Peter Pan. Up until this moment it had been a quiet day all day. Rather boring in fact. Then he remembered he had something in his possession that might be able to lift his spirits.

She stood a broken girl amidst a circle of Lost Boys. Which was ironic, because she was certain the only one who was lost in this company, was her. The nightgown she had arrived in was hanging around her skinny and shaking form in shreds. It was covered in dirt and there was blood from the careless way they had all taken turns to cut it.

Peter circled around her. Her eyes were on the floor. There was an utter sense of humiliation taking root in Wendy's heart. He felt her shiver when he swiped his finger across her arm and looked at the dirt and blood he gathered from her skin.

"My, you're a very dirty girl aren't you?" he accused. The tone in which he said it made her feel even dirtier. Somehow his words made it seem as though it had been her fault. A case of bad hygiene, or something of the sort.

"_Aren't you_?" he insisted when she stayed silent.

"Yes," came her almost breathless reply.

"What do you suppose we should do about that boys?!"

Wendy glanced around her, hoping against hope that by some miracle there would be one boy, just one, to jump to her defence. Boys back home were never like this. The most grief she ever got from boys in her world was a bit of harmless teasing. However, once she gave them a good talking to they usually ran off and left her alone. Here she didn't dare open her mouth. You don't speak if you're not spoken to, unless you wished to get yourself into trouble of course.

She searched their eyes for but a hint of compassion, yet all she found was indifference, contempt and even hatred. A special kind of hatred was found in the eyes of a tall blond boy. His name was Felix, or so she had overheard.

Felix hated Wendy Darling. He didn't even really know why, he just instantly disliked her the moment she stepped foot on Neverland soil. Perhaps he felt she was trespassing; invading his home. Perhaps he disliked the way Pan granted her so much attention. Perhaps he simply couldn't stand girls in general. What ever it was, it sure didn't make him want to rush to her aid.

The only reason he appreciated her presence now was because of times like these. Life on the island could get a bit dull from time to time. Attacking Hook's crew was always fun, but this girl, admittedly, was infinitely more enjoyable to torment.

"I think the girl needs a bath," Felix answered. Always 'the girl', never 'Wendy'.

"Excellent idea Felix! Fetch her some water will you."

Peter grinned in anticipation when he watched Felix walk over to them carrying a bucket of ice cold water from the lake. Without warning he dumped the contents of the bucket all over her.

She let out a high pitched squeal and more laughter erupted around her. She spread her arms looking down at herself. Her white gown clung to her body uncomfortably, exposing the skin underneath. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, desperately clinging to the last shred of dignity she had left. Her tears were invisible amongst the drops of water covering her face.

Peter laughed at her, eyebrows raised high in amusement. "Oh Wendy, we are all respectable gentlemen here, you know that. We're not interested in such things." He took her arms and pulled them down to her side, examining her from head to toe. "There, don't you feel better all cleaned up?"

An incredulous look appeared ever so briefly on Wendy's face. She was dirtier now than she was before, not to mention nearly freezing to death. When he reached out to caress her cheek, Wendy took a step back on instinct. The boy's eyes darkened instantly. "Did I say you could move? Did I not tell you to stay right where you are?!"

She squeezed her own eyes shut, expecting him to strike her. Instead he grabbed her chin roughly and tilted her head up. Wendy's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't think or speak, all she could manage, was to focus on how cold she was feeling. Her body was shaking violently under his touch.

"I see... we're being ungrateful are we?" He let go of her and started circling her again, all the while keeping his attention on her trembling figure.

"I let you have a nice bath because you've allowed yourself to become so disgustingly filthy and what do I get in return?" He looked at her as if she had personally wounded him in some way.

"Perhaps my kindness was unwarranted. I could always throw you in the mermaid's lagoon from now on if you want? You can clean yourself up in there."

Wendy's eyes grew wide, looking directly at him for the first time that night.

"N..no, please," she stammered. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Not the mermaids, anything but the mermaids.

Peter grinned. "Well, since you finally seem to have remembered your manners, I won't. Still... best you show your gratitude one way or another. How about I let Felix escort you back to your cage and you can sleep on it; think about how kindly you will repay us."

Trying to withstand Pan's mental persecution brought on an overwhelming sense of anxiety. It was draining Wendy's energy so rapidly that she felt as though any minute she might pass out. If Felix hadn't had such a firm grip on her, she would have.


	2. Cruelty

**A/N: Should I repeat the warning in case people missed it? There is no fluffiness in these stories.**

**lilyaudet: Why thank you. Probably says a lot about me though, I suspect I was evil in a previous life. :P**

* * *

She always had this expectant look on her face. Whenever Peter would spend his precious time visiting Wendy, he was, without fail, greeted with that _look_. Feelings of irritation and resentment swam around in his dark heart. He was so sick and tired of seeing her look at him like that. He wanted to reach out and smack her right across the face. Just as his hand caught up with his thoughts, another option popped into his head. His hand lingered there and Wendy, mistaking the gesture for a friendly one, took him by the hand and hoisted herself out of the cage. For a moment their eyes locked and two entirely different worlds met.

"Today is the day Wendy," he announced, trying to keep the malicious glee out of his tone. The girl's expression couldn't possibly have been more joyous. "Is it really true? I'm going to see John and Michael again?"

"You are Wendy."

She and Peter had never been very intimate on any level, but in that moment she didn't care. She was so elated, she had to share her joy with someone. Anyone. That's when she hugged him. This was something he didn't expect. He stood paralyzed for a second until he got a grip on himself and grinned wickedly behind her back. He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her back. Ever since she got here he had never been this close to her. It was an odd sensation; affection from a girl. It's been hundreds of years since he last experienced anything of the sort. He took pleasure in the feel of her body against his. He tightened his grip on her and when she wanted to pull back she had to struggle to go free.

"They are eager to see you," he threw in for good measure. Her eyes lit up. "Come on," he extended his hand and she took it, trusting him beyond his words.

Once on the way, the girl couldn't seem to shut up. "Where are we going? How am I getting back? Will the shadow take me home?"

"You'll see," was all he answered her excited line of questioning with.

The deeper they wandered into the dark jungle, the uneasier Wendy started to feel. An overwhelming sense of dread nestled inside her heart. Was he tricking her? It wouldn't be the first time he had deceived her. But why would he lie about this? He always went out of his way to remind her of the fact that she were to be his prisoner for a long time to come. It had already been such a long time. Surely even Peter would be glad to be rid of her. He wouldn't go through the trouble of taking her all the way out here if it wasn't true. Right?

Finally they arrived at the highest peak of the jungle. As soon as Wendy caught sight of the incredible view, she forgot everything around her. In the distance the ocean was clearly visible and glistening underneath the moonlight. Out of nowhere a dark cloud in the starry sky obscured her vision, it was the shadow. It really was going to take her home.

"Time to go Wendy," Peter stated with a degree of anticipation. She might have misheard it, but it seemed there was a trace of delight in his voice as well. The moment she turned around to exchange farewells, she felt his hands on her back and she was falling. Falling and screaming. Screaming her lungs out.

He lied.

Despite the fact that any moment now she'd touch the ground and her life would be over, those two words were the only words that came to her mind.

Suddenly she felt an abrupt tug on her sleeve. The shadow. It had prevented her from plummeting to her doom. Nothing was registering though. Wendy's heart was in pain from beating so rapidly. Her breathing was incoherent and she was shaking with adrenaline. Back at the top she was dropped onto the ground. Right where Peter was standing. He stood there giving her a sly smile. The deer in the headlights look she gave him was priceless. He found himself so clever to have thought of this.

"Did you really think I would let you go?" he asked, clearly taking pleasure in her naïve stupidity.

"B..but, I.. I thought..."

"You thought what?" Peter narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. He stepped closer to her, almost forcing her towards the edge of the cliff again. There was a whole range of emotions visible on Wendy's face, all but that of hope. Peter took a deep breath, feeling extremely pleased with himself. He had a feeling that expectant expression of hers would be no more from now on.

"I'm... never going to see my brothers again..." she whispered softly to herself, looking rather desperate and defeated.

She couldn't believe it. Peter had tricked her in the most cruel way and almost killed her on top of that. Part of her wished the shadow hadn't come to rescue her. Tears streamed down her face in utter silence. She sat there, completely catatonic.

Peter observed her and sense of worry took hold of him. He hadn't broken her already had he? That would be such a shame.


End file.
